wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-07-04 SmackDown
The July 4, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on July 1, 2008 at the Tulsa Convention Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Episode Summary Vickie makes an appearance on "The VIP Lounge" MVP congratulated Triple H on his successful defense of the WWE championship against John Cena at Night of Champions. MVP informed Triple H that he is in the highest rated segment on SmackDown! right now. Triple H said he watched SmackDown! every week and admitted to being a big fan of MVP. Triple H made fun of MVP’s wrestling gear. Triple H said MVP’s state of the art gear could be considered “performance enhancing,” and he may get a call from Dr. Black and joked that it meant 30 days off. MVP said he’s only been there for two years and is making more money than Triple H. Triple H said he’d rather be known as a 12-time WWE champion instead of the biggest waste of money in SmackDown! history. Triple H showed footage of CM Punk beating Edge for the World title on RAW, and both of them started making fun of Edge. General Manager Vickie Guerrero interrupted to defend her fiancee from further insult. Triple H said that Edge was a genius for marrying the boss to get ahead in the wrestling business. Triple H said he knew a good Drive-Thru wedding chapel in Las Vegas and you don’t even have to be conscious to go through. Vickie bragged up her fiancee for banishing the Undertaker. Vickie informed Triple H that he will defend the WWE championship against Edge at the Great American Bash. Golden Dreams Match It isn't just Edge who's dreaming of gold. SmackDown's Divas have eagerly awaited a chance to compete for the new Divas Championship. With a red-headed Natayla looking on from the announce table, Michelle McCool defeated Cherry, Kelly Kelly, Victoria and Maryse in a Golden Dreams Match. The victory earned the All-American Girl a match with Natalya for the Divas Championship. Vickie blames The Edgeheads for Edge's loss Vickie Guerrero blamed Zack Ryder & Curt Hawkins for Edge losing the World Heavyweight title on RAW. Vickie punished the Edgeheads by booking them in a match against Jesse & Festus. Vickie and Edge argue backstage Vickie Guerrero consoled Edge, but made the mistake of saying “I didn’t even give you permission to appear on RAW.” Edge snapped and yelled at Vickie, who managed to get up out of her wheel-chair and reminded Edge that she was his boss. Edge bolted out of the office leaving his crippled fiancee standing there. Vickie and Edge argue again backstage Edge was summoned to Vickie Guerrero’s office. Edge said Vickie wouldn’t even be General Manager if it wasn’t for him and said HE was the REAL General Manager of SmackDown!. Vickie said she was injured because of Edge and confined to a wheel-chair for the rest of her life. Edge told her to shut up, and Vickie once again got up out of her wheel-chair and screamed “GET OUT!!!” Edge left but turned around to go back in but the door as locked. Edge calls off the wedding Edge walked to the ring with no entrance music to issue a public statement. Edge said he was the victim of TWO cowardly attacks; first by Batista, and second by C.M. Punk – which cost him the World championship. Edge said that it wasn’t fair at all. Edge said he won’t be without championship gold for long because he will beat Triple H at the Great American Bash and become the WWE champion for the third time. Edge said he hasn’t even received any support from the love of his life, Vickie Guerrero. Edge threatened to reveal Vickie’s dirty little secrets when Vickie walked out onto the stage to stop him. Vickie said Edge lost his championship, but asked “have you lost your mind, too?” Vickie asked what Edge was doing. Edge jumped out of the ring and walked up the ramp to where Vickie was standing to announce that the wedding is off. Edge left and Vickie Guerrero dropped to her knees screaming. Vickie took off the ring and threw it away and then continued screaming while throwing a fit. WWE Mobile on AT&T exclusive video Immediately following his loss in the Fourth of July Fatal Four Way Match on SmackDown, Chavo Guerrero spoke to Eve in a WWE Mobile on AT&T exclusive. Results * "Golden Dreams" Match: Michelle McCool def. Cherry, Kelly Kelly, Maryse & Victoria (3:25) Notes * Triple H's reference to a chapel in Las Vegas is a reference to a 1999 episode of RAW where Triple H married an unconscious Stephanie McMahon. Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Cherry Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Maryse Category:Victoria Category:Natalya Category:Alicia Fox Category:WWE television episodes